With a Little Help
by pinkturtle55
Summary: Garcia makes it her mission to help give Emily and Aaron a very memorable Valentine's Day. Written for the CCOAC Valentine's Day challenge!


**I know it's a little late, but this is my contribution to the CCOAC Valentine's Day challenge! I used the prompts a dozen red roses, Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", chocolate syrup, and of course, edible panties. This is my first attempt to write Hotch and Prentiss together and I hope you enjoy, and I hope you take time to leave a review!**

**I do not own Criminal Minds**

Emily couldn't keep her eyes off of the bouquet of a dozen red roses on her desk. They had been sitting there, without a note, when she arrived to work in the morning. Despite the lack of note, she knew who they were from.

A smile rested easily on her lips even as she was forced to do the pile of paperwork on her desk that had managed to get at least a foot high. The only thing getting her through it was thinking about their plans for tonight. Aaron wouldn't tell her what they were. Usually she hated surprises, but if he was thinking in any way like she was, she was in for one hell of a night. Jack was spending the night at a friend's and they had the entire house to themselves, which just might come in handy.

She was rushing through the papers that seemed to never end when her cell phone buzzed on her desk. Emily finished up what she was doing and checked the text message she had received. It was from Garcia.

**Get to my office, quick!**

She looked in between her papers and the new text message before she groaned and stood up. She wanted to get done with her work so she could focus on other things, but she knew if she ignored the message Garcia would make it her personal mission to get her there.

XXX

The second Emily stepped into Garcia's office, she knew something was up. Both Garcia and JJ stood there with stupid grins on their faces.

"What…?" Emily trailed off.

Garcia could barely contain her enthusiasm as she exclaimed, "Well, it being Valentine's Day and all, JJ and I thought we would get you a little gift."

JJ put her hands up defensively, "This was all Garcia's idea, I promise!"

Emily eyed the two of them suspiciously, and tried to figure out what they were hiding.

Garcia reached to a bag behind her, "This is to spice up your night with a certain special agent," She slurred her words seductively.

"Oh God," Emily groaned as Garcia handed her the bag. Hesitantly she reached into it and pulled something out. She took one glance at it, "GARCIA!" She shouted and dropped the entire bag. Then she moved her gaze. "JJ?" She growled.

"Like I said, all Garcia." But JJ couldn't hide the smile on her face.

Garcia picked the bag up off of the floor and pulled out the item from inside. "Come on Emily Prentiss, you mean to tell me you have never seen a pair of edible panties? I've heard about your crazy years, and I'm not sure I believe that."

"But, I- and-" Emily stuttered to regain her composure as Garcia held the panties up in the air.

"Don't tell me you don't want them," She started to sway them in front of Emily's face, "I know a certain man would want you to take them."

"Thank you very much, but my sex life does not need you and you're… toys…" Emily defended.

None of the women had heard the doorknob turn or the door open, but they all turned around when Rossi cleared his throat.

"Oh God." Emily repeated.

"I just came to say…" Rossi trailed off as his eyes moved over to look at the pair of panties Garcia had in the air. "You know what? Never mind."

With that he turned around and let the door shut behind him.

Emily's cheeks turned bright red and she glared at Garcia.

"Oh Sweetie, all of this embarrassment will be worth it tonight. Just take them, trust me." Garcia assured her and stuffed the bag in her hand.

"Trust you? When can I ever trust you again Garcia?" Emily exclaimed.

"I can say from experience, that they work quite well."

This time both Emily and JJ groaned.

"I'm going to get out of here before you relay more information about you and Kevin and what you do in the bedroom. I've heard enough already." Emily headed toward the door, but both JJ and Garcia noticed that she still had the bag in her hand.

XXX

As Emily sat at her desk finishing paper work she couldn't keep her eye off the small red bag resting by her foot. She shook her head in the hopes to concentrate, but was unsuccessful. Too many… un- work related things were going through her mind.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder and jumped. But when Emily turned around to see it was Aaron she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asked.

"Oh believe me, the ideas have been running through my mind." Emily laughed.

"I just hope that reality can live up to your dreams."

Emily laughed again, "Garcia gave me a little something that might help with that."

Aaron faltered. "Rossi said… he was just… he saw…" Confusion set in the man's eyes and he looked desperately towards Emily, who just smiled mischievously back.

Maybe these panties were going to come in handy after all.

After trying to figure everything out Aaron just gave up. "Meet me at my place when you're done."

XXX

Eventually Emily had finished her extensive work and was packing up when Garcia ran up to her.

"I almost forgot part two of your present!" She exclaimed.

"I think Aaron will be scarred enough by the first part, I can't imagine what more you have."

"Well what are edible panties without," She pulled her hand out from behind her back, "A bottle of chocolate syrup!"

"Are you saving anything for yourself?" Emily asked, but still took the bottle from her hand.

"Well, Kevin and I are going to-"

"You know what; pretend I never asked, I'm outta here." Emily slung her bag over her shoulder and left a disappointed Garcia behind her. She was ready to make this one memorable night.

XXX

When Emily opened the door she could hear Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" playing. She walked inside the house and the aroma of Italian food surrounded her. Aaron came to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Finally, a night to ourselves." He whispered.

Emily nodded in agreement as he led her to the dining room where two plates were already set up. After throwing her bag on the ground next to the table she sat down and started to eat.

They weren't even half way through the meal when Aaron halted the conversation. Emily looked over to him and found him staring at the ground. She followed his eye line and it lead to her bag. When she had thrown it to the ground somehow the panties and the chocolate syrup had slid out and were now lying on the floor. Emily chuckled and took Aarons hands in hers.

"The gifts from Garcia." She explained.

"That's what I guessed."

"So, what do you think?" Emily asked.

Aaron paused for a moment. "What do I think?" He stopped and moved his eyes to Emily's, and a grin spread across his face. "I think to hell with dinner. We can eat anytime."

Emily smiled back and Aaron jumped up and picked the items up from the ground. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up, which resulted in her squealing.

She followed him eagerly into his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

XXX

"What the hell do we do with the panties now?" Aaron asked.

"I think they're called edible panties for a reason," Emily explained to the naïve Aaron.

"Huh?"

Emily let her words sink in.

"Oooooh!"

She couldn't help but laugh at Aaron. And she also couldn't wait until he found out what they did with the chocolate syrup.

This was making up to be one very… memorable Valentine's Day.

**What do you think? I'd like to hear! **


End file.
